Caribbean Aqua
by Ladyofthewoodhomiefoo
Summary: Liz is 23 and she is a sophomore at Oxford University. She lives in the small town of Victoria that i made up. Willy Wonka remembers her from elementry through high school, but she can't remember him. This is not a mary sue! Please R&R! STORY COMPLETED
1. Remembering

Elizabeth sat in her apartment staring at the wall. It had been a month since she had broken up with Sean. She knew it was for the better because he was a lazy freak, but she still wished that she hadn't broken up with him at times. Suddenly the phone rang to wake her up from her day dreams.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Elizabeth Gold?" said the voice from the other end.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" asked Elizabeth who had completely come out of her daze now.

"This is Dr. Crane's assistant Debby. I'm just calling to remind you that you have an appointment tomorrow at 9:30 A.M.," said Debby cheerfully over the phone.

"I do?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't remember making an appointment to see Dr. Crane that day, or any day for that matter. Of course she didn't remember a lot now, which could explain the doctor's appointment.

"Yes, Miss Gold. It says here that you are coming for a check up," said Debby.

"Oh yes now I remember," Elizabeth said wearily. Memories of making the appointment about a month ago flooded her memory. She had made it right before she had broken up with Sean. Elizabeth was once again flooded with tears. She sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Miss?" asked Debby.

"Sorry, yes I will be at the appointment. Thank you for your call," replied Elizabeth. She hung up the phone and planted herself down in front of the television.

* * *

"Hey Liz."

"Sean?"

"No…why would it be Sean? You broke up with him."

"Who are you?"

"Don't tell me you don't know."

"Have I ever met you?"

"Of course, when we were very little of course, you wouldn't remember."

"Then how do you remember me?"

"You were so pretty. Even as a child."

"Thank you, but that doesn't tell me who you are."

"We went to school together. All through high school even. I was in the same graduating class as you, but you never noticed me."

"I knew everyone in my graduating class; I went to a very small school."

"You knew who I was, but you never said one word to me."

"Why didn't you approach me?" Suddenly Liz woke up. She rolled over to see that it was only 2:00 A.M.. "Oh great, now I'm not able to sleep, and who the hell was that in my dream?" she asked herself.

Liz slowly pulled herself out of bed and into her kitchen where she made herself a cup of fresh coffee. She went to her fridge and pulled out some pudding and eagerly began to eat it. "This is what I call breakfast," she said as she shoved a spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

Liz decided that she would go for a walk, even though it was still in the very early hours of the morning. As a child she had discovered that she had insomnia. She had learned to adapt to this disease by taking walks early in the morning. Liz quickly slipped on her green converse and walked out the door of her apartment.

The morning was hardly chilly, but she still wore her old swim team sweatshirt that she had had since she was in about 7th grade. She had long since quit the swim team, but she had rejoined in college last year. Now being a sophomore at Oxford, she was very busy, and on top of that of course her job. She was majoring in music, mainly performing but she also was planning to take music teaching classes.

Even after living for a year in England, she hadn't gotten used to the time change. She had come from Northern California, where it was usually very warm, and of course there was a huge time difference from California to England.

Liz silently walked down the street she usually took this route in the morning before heading off to rehearsal or before she left to fly to Oxford. The only reason she didn't live closer to the college was because she had fallen in love with the little town of Victoria. For one reason this town was so awesome to Liz was the fact that it was very small, making it very cute. She also loved it because the Willy Wonka chocolate factory was here. She thought the building was an architectural wonder when she first saw it. The first day she saw the building she immediately fell in love with it.

Liz was now approaching the chocolate factory. She slowly walked up to its massive gates and put her hands around the smooth metal. "I bet I'm skinny enough to slip through these bars," Liz said aloud to herself. Liz had always been one of those who loved adventure, so she thought that a little adventure of slipping through a large iron gate would be great fun.

Liz daintily put one slender but muscular leg through the great iron bars. Once she had noticed that nothing had stopped her leg entering she pulled the rest of her body through the bar. As soon as Liz was in she snuck around the outer walls of the factory, looking for an entry. When she could find none she sat down on the soft grassy ground and looked up at the black sky.

Liz began to lazily pull at the curls in her hair. She hated her hair. It was so curly and stupid. She wished her hair was straight. That was why she usually straightened it every morning, but this morning she hadn't gotten the chance to straighten it, so she had piles of brown, red, black, and blonde curls. She had dyed her hair since she was in maybe 7th grade. She had decided to streak her hair black and red and tip the ends black. The brown and blonde in her hair was natural. She had never really liked having only those two colors so she decided that red and black were the best way to go.

Slowly the sun began to rise over the small town of Victoria. She slowly blinked her entrancing Caribbean aqua eyes. She had always loved her eyes. They were such and unusual color. Most people had to get colored contacts to get the color of her eyes. She did wear contacts, but they were clear and they were just for seeing. The world around her slowly turned shades of pink in the morning sun. Liz absolutely loved sun rise. She usually got up early enough to watch it.

* * *

Willy slowly watched Liz from the shadows of his factory. He hadn't seen her since high school, but she was still beautiful. Her multi colored curls fell down her back and around her face so perfectly and her eyes…they were like no other eyes he had ever seen before. They were the most beautiful color, but they were also warm and kind, yet passionate and fiery. His thoughts now went back to his freshmen year in high school.

_Flash back_

"_Hey Maria!" yelled Liz as she approached her friend Maria after her zero period class of orchestra. _

"_Hey Sa-I mean Liz. I am never gonna get used to the fact that you changed your name. That is so weird," replied Maria as she ran up and gave her friend a hug on their first day of high school. _

"_Well I hated my old name," replied Liz. _

"_Have you seen that Willy kid this year?" asked her friend Rachael who had walked up behind Liz apparently coming from orchestra as well. _

"_No, but I'm sure he's around somewhere. He's gone here since like first grade hasn't he?" asked Maria._

"_Yeah, he was here when Rachael and I first went to this school 9 years ago," replied Liz. Suddenly the bell rang and the girls rushed off to their first period class. _

_End flash back. _

Now Willy watched his high school crush sit on his front lawn. It had been two years since he had last seen her at graduation. He had wondered if he would ever see her again. He figured not since her hopes had been to go to the University of Southern California, but by the looks of it her plans had changed. He couldn't decide if he should approach her or not. Then he decided that since it was his property that he would approach her.

"Excuse me," said Willy softly as he came up behind Liz.

Liz whirled around quickly with a look of fright in her eyes. She quickly jumped to her feet and was about to run for the gate when Willy reached out and grabbed her arm. Liz pulled as hard as she could, but was unable to break from his grasp.

"Let go of me!" cried Liz as she began to pull Wonka along with her toward the gates. Her muscles were screaming with pain as she began to pull even harder. This dude was apparently stronger than his flimsy build let on. Liz could only think of one way to get away from someone like this. She quickly twisted her arm, causing his arm to snap. This happened so fast that Willy was barely able to comprehend what had happened. She gracefully slid past him and ran with inhuman speed away from him, but unfortunately for her in the wrong direction.

"I just want to talk to you!" called Willy after her.

Liz didn't reply she just kept running. She knew she was going the wrong way, but that didn't matter to her. She just had to get out of this place. Suddenly she tripped over a very large rock that she was surprised she hadn't seen before. "Ouch!" she screamed as she fell to the ground, shattering at least one rib. Liz clutched her side in silent pain as hot tears of agony began to fall down her face. The last thing she saw was a very small man standing over her, then her world went dark.


	2. Introductions

A/N: This is based on the 2005 version of CATCF

Disclaimer: I only own Maria, Rachael, and Liz.

Liz opened her eyes and found herself in a room that was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. There was a chocolate river, candy apple trees, what seemed to be edible grass, and some other great candy things that look absolutely tasty. Liz heard the clicking of a cane on pavement coming toward her. This was a little confusing considering she thought that she was the only person in this lovely field.

"Hello," said a voice that was most likely coming from the cane.

"Hi cane," said Liz as she looked at the violet cane that stood before her.

"Yes, well my cane is very pretty," said the voice which Liz now realized was coming from a man. She looked up to see a very handsome man with very pale skin, purple fish eye goggles, royal purple latex gloves, a velvet purple coat, and a black cotton shirt on. He was smiling down at her with his thin pink lips.

"You're very odd looking," Liz said as she jumped up from the ground. She looked him over once more to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. He extended his hand to her in greeting but she ignored him, still looking him over. "Who are you?" Liz asked as she poked his arm just to see if he was real.

"Well I'm Willy Wonka!" he exclaimed ecstatically. He gave her a wide smile. Liz looked at him skeptically for a second before realization seeped in. Suddenly she burst into hysterical laughter. Willy gave her a concerned look as she fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh you're not kidding," Liz said as she wiped the tears of her laughter from her eyes. Willy gave her a confused look.

"Why would I be kidding?" asked Willy. Maybe she had gone crazy since high school, but he highly doubted that. She had always had a very good sense of humor.

"I have no apparent idea. Its just, when I was little I knew a Willy Wonka. He was killed though, in a car accident. His body was never found, but they were pretty sure that he died. They know that his mother died, they found her body. I think this was right after we graduated high school, like a few months," Liz said. She seemed to be gazing off into the distance, as if remembering an old friend or loved one.

Willy felt like screaming at her that he wasn't dead and that he was standing right in front of her, but he knew that would scare the crap out of her, or she would be mad that he spoke of the "dead" like that.

"I didn't know that that name was so common," said Liz as she walked past Willy. He gazed after her. Why wasn't she getting it? How many people could possibly have the last name Wonka? Wasn't that clicking for her?

"It's not," Willy said. He was getting quite annoyed with her. He knew she wasn't stupid. Maybe she chose not to come to face the facts.

"Well that's why. The Willy I'm thinking of had the last name Wacky. That would be why you guys don't have the same name," Liz said as she picked a candy apple off the candy apple tree. She had always been fond of chocolate, but she avoided eating too much because she knew it caused cavities and it caused you to gain weight super fast. She took a bite of the apple and savored its carmely goodness.

Willy cracked his knuckles in annoyance. So maybe he was wrong about her avoiding the truth. She really didn't know his last name in high school. That would explain all the "that one Willy dude". He sat there glaring at nothing in particular.

Liz quickly turned around to face him and saw him glaring. "What's wrong?" she asked as she walked over to him. Willy tensed up as he felt her touch his arm.

"You're quite tense you know," Liz said as she removed her hand from his arm. All she could really think of right now was how crazy this man was. He seemed interested enough in her, but she was more curious about his factory than she was about him. As she day dreamed about something Willy gazed at her, wondering what he could do to make her remember. Surely she remembered the kid with the head set in elementary school.

"You have straight teeth," he pointed out to her. Maybe she would catch on if he started talking about teeth.

"Yeah, both of my parents are dentists, Periodontists actually. They were always on me about brushing my teeth and about flossing and all that crap. I still have all those habits today," she said as she peered at him with her Caribbean aqua eyes.

"My father was a dentist," Willy said. He wasn't sure if this conversation would lead toward his goal or not, but it was worth the try. He thought back to their earlier conversation about who he was. "When I told you who I was you merely laughed. Most people are in shock about me being Willy Wonka the chocolatier and all," he said with caution as not to sound too stuck up.

"Well I obviously knew that you were that Willy Wonka, but to tell you the truth I have always been really fond of this architectural wonder that is this building," Liz said a little bit ashamed. "But I love your chocolate! It's about the only chocolate I eat, except for maybe Hershey, but that doesn't count," she added quickly as not to offend him.

Willy was about to respond when a little boy about the age of 10 came running up to him. The boy stopped mid stride as he caught site of Liz. He had seen many pictures of her before, but still she was way hotter in person. He could see why this was the only person that the shy and reclusive Willy Wonka could ever love. But did she even remember him?

"Hi little wee one, what's your name?" Liz asked as she looked Charlie up and down. He looked like a nice little boy. His eyes were a forest green and he was wearing really crappy clothes. She wondered if he was the boy who had won the golden ticket.

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Bucket," he said as he held out a hand to greet her. Liz grasped his hand in gratitude. He seemed like such a cute little kid.

"I'm Liz, Elizabeth Gold," said Liz as she pointed to herself to enhance the effect.

Charlie felt like saying "I know" but he knew that Willy would kill him, although it was awfully tempting. "It's nice to meet you Liz," was all Charlie said before he went back to telling Willy what he was going to tell him.

"Willy, I need to talk to you about those hair toffees but I see that you're busy, so I'll come back later," said Charlie. With that Charlie scampered off to who knows where.

"Seems like a nice kid," Liz said as she pointed in the direction Charlie had run off to.

"Yeah, he's quite something. He's really smart too. Anyway how about a tour of the factory?" asked Willy as he grabbed her arm and led her toward the chocolate river.

"Ok! I love this structure! Did I mention it's an architectural wonder?" asked Liz as she let Willy pull her toward the river. Something about his touch was familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, at least not yet.

A/N: Ha! Suspense! Ok sorry to do that to you folks, but my hands are tired and I have math tutoring from my friend in like 2 seconds…hears knock on door and look there he is. I'm off to do Algebra 2 have fun with my story!


	3. Going for a swim

A/N: This is chappy three. I hope you guys like it. Guess what….I had time to write after math tutoring and jazz band! Ok don't expect a new chapter soon though cuz I have to go to school and the weekends are the only time I have to write. Fortunately we had retreat last week so I was able to write when I got home. Ok enjoy!

Liz was amazed at what she saw in the factory. She knew the building itself was a work of art, but the rooms in the building were absolutely stunning. Willy was a brilliant man in her opinion. He described everything in his factory with vibrant and colorful words. It was like he was acting out his explanations, each one of them so passionately said. They were now in the inventing room, apparently Willy's favorite room in the factory.

"This is amazing!" Liz exclaimed as she examined the various machines that were bleeping and or blowing steam. She imagined an orchestra of the machines. It would sound very cool in her opinion, sort of John Cage like. That would have been great in Variations 2.

Willy broke her from her imagining by drawing her attention to a very large tank. Liz turned her vibrant eyes to look at the tank. She saw many large balls shooting into the tank. A thought suddenly came to Liz's mind. She had been wearing her suit, so she would be ready for practice that morning. She quickly tore off her swim team sweat shirt to reveal an orange shirt that had an image of an owl licking a tootsie pop and at the bottom it said "How many licks?". She slipped her shirt over her head revealing her practice suit that happened to be her old fast skin. She then slipped her pants off along with her shoes and socks. It was a good thing she had packed her change of clothes with her that morning.

Willy stood in awe as Liz stripped down to her swim suit in front of him. He was also quite curious as to know why she was doing this, but that curiosity was found when she jumped into the tank. She gracefully dove to the bottom where she did a form of under water breastroke. Willy wanted to yell to her to get out of there, for her own safety, but he couldn't get over how powerful and graceful of a swimmer she was.

Liz was enjoying the feeling of warm water running over her skin. She had missed swimming when she had quit in high school, but it was for her own good. Music was way more important to her, but in college she could do both. She opened her eyes to find that her contacts weren't falling out. This was quite odd; she didn't know that they wouldn't fall out when she opened her eyes under water. Liz quickly swam to the window of the tank to look out at the very surprised Willy.

To Liz, Willy looked as if she had scared the shit out of him, which was very possible, considering that she had all of a sudden jumped into the water. He was just staring at her, a mortified look on his face. It was pretty funny to Liz, considering that it wasn't her factory and she was the one acting like a college kid. She swam to the surface and took a deep breath of air.

"Are you crazy?" Willy asked calmly as she turned her Caribbean aqua eyes on him. He was now caught up in them and hardly heard her response.

"Well I'm not legally crazy, but my friends say that I am sometimes," Liz joked as she struggled to get out of the tank. Willy quickly got out of his daze to help Liz out of the tank. She grasped his hand with a powerful grip. Willy pulled hard on her arm and she fell out of the tank on top of him, drenching him in warm water.

"Shit that's cold," Liz said as she shivered on top of Willy. She had hardly noticed she was lying on top of him. She was mostly thinking how cold it was out of the tank. Willy quickly took action, wrapping her in his arms. Liz was grateful for the warmth until she realized how she was getting warm. She quickly slipped out of his arms and slid onto the cold floor.

"You must be freezing," Willy said stating the obvious. Liz gave him an annoyed look and groped around for her clothes. When she realized that they were on the other side of the tank she scrambled to her feet and began to walk toward them. Half way to her clothing she slipped in a puddle of water and landed sprawled on the ground.

"Ouch," was all Liz said as she laid spread eagle on the ground staring up at the ceiling. Willy walked over to her and looked down on her. He reached out a hand to help her up. Liz looked at him for a second before firmly grasping his hand and letting him pull her up.

"Let me get you a towel," Willy said as he gathered her clothes up for her. Liz took them from his arms and followed him toward a pair of double doors. He pushed them open to reveal a brightly colored bathroom. Two green towels were hanging on a towel rack near the shower. Liz's mouth dropped open as she stared around the bathroom.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed as she walked over to the shower. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" she asked turning around to face Willy. He nodded in approval.

Liz had never been a girl to really be embarrassed about anything, so she hardly cared when she jumped into the shower and threw her suit over the top of it letting it fall into Willy's arms. She also didn't care that she was taking a shower with him in the bathroom with a shower with a glass door.

Willy quickly spun around as not to see anything he was not supposed to. Good thing that the glass to the shower was bright green so that no one could see in. Liz began to sing in the shower, more like hum but none the less she was singing.

"Could you hand me a towel?" Liz asked when she turned off the water. Willy rushed to the towel rack and handed her a towel. She dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. She quickly pulled on her under garments and pulled her pants over her legs. She was just about to put on her shirt when Willy spoke.

"How do you like my factory so far?" he asked.

"It's absolutely phenomenal!" Liz said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you like small rodents?" he asked as he turned around to see her drying her hair.

"NO!" Liz exclaimed quickly while running some gel through her curls so they wouldn't frizz.

"Oh dear," said Willy as she took the towel from her and put it back on the rack. He made an odd noise with his mouth, and a very small man ran into the room.

"What the hell is that?" asked Liz as she pointed a long slender finger at the little man.

"Well and oompa loompa of course!" exclaimed Willy as he made some odd hand motions to the oompa loompa.

"Well, that explains a lot," Liz said rolling her eyes. She was not amused with the little man. She had always been a little edgy around short things. Liz wasn't a very tall person herself; she was only 5"5 but still short things made her edgy.

Willy quickly explained his tale of the oompa loompas before dragging her out of the bathroom and down a bright white hallway.

"Have I met you before?" Liz suddenly asked in the middle of Wonka's conversation that she hadn't really been listening to. She had mainly been thinking about earlier when he had touched her and she had remembered his touch.

Willy stopped in mid sentence and stared at her. He wasn't quite sure whether to spill his story to her or to deny ever having met her before. He didn't want to lie, and plus if he told her then realization might seep in. He decided he would tell her. Willy gave her a warm smile and took her through a door off to their right.

A/N: Sorry about the more suspense but I'm tired and I have a zero period. Hope you liked the chappy!


	4. The past revealed

A/N: Thank you to my first 3 reviewers! I'm happy to know that my romance story is good! See you guys don't want to read my other romance story. coughs heh heh. Anyway you all know that I mainly write comedy so I'm glad people like my romance so far.

Willy sat Liz down in a fluffy forest green bean bag chair. He looked into her eyes and remembered the past.

_Flash back_

_3rd period Spanish, freshmen year of high school_

"_Hey Alicia!" Liz said as she hugged her good friend Alicia. _

"_OMG! Hi Sa- I mean Liz. I am never gonna get used to you changing your name," said Alicia as she returned the hug. _

"_Hey Rach, what's up?" she asked as she turned to her good friend Rachael. _

"_Oh the usual, you know, being bored out of my mind in second period," replied Rachael. _

_Willy enters the room and sits down next to Liz_

"_Hi Liz," said Willy as he set down his back pack. _

"_Hey! Willy right? I didn't know you were in 3rd period Spanish," said Liz as she turned to face Willy. _

"_I uh…I switched out of 2nd period," replied Willy as his face turned a shade of crimson. _

"_That's cool, well welcome to third period Spanish. By the way, I noticed that most of your friends left the school last year, you're welcome to hang out with us at lunch," said Liz as she pulled her Spanish book out of her back pack. _

"_Hey Liz, can you teach me that sentence that you learned from one of your friends from swim team taught you?" asked Alicia. _

"_Sure! It's: Yo tengo gato en mis los pantelonas," said Liz. _

"_Is that the right way to say it?" asked Rachael. _

"_Dunno, but we'll find out this year won't we," said Liz just as she turned around and smiled at Willy before class started. _

_End flash back._

"Willy?" asked Liz as she looked at the blank expression on his face. Willy suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked at Liz. He wasn't quite sure what to say. She would probably be mad that he hadn't told her earlier, but she had thought that he had died.

"Um, well you see, do you remember a Willy from high school?" asked Willy. Liz looked at him for a second, then suddenly all the color drained from her cheeks. She slowly back away from Willy.

"You-you're dead," Liz stammered as she pressed her back against the wall. Willy moved closer to her. Liz looked at him in shock. The Willy who she sat next to in Spanish class, the Willy who was so quiet through out elementary, middle, and high school, he was alive. She had cried so hard when she had heard of his "death". Now she didn't know what to say.

"It was a rumor that I died, I really escaped the car crash, but I moved here to England, so I could start my candy shop," Willy explained. Liz still stared at her, her once brilliant eyes dulled by tears that now streamed down her cheeks. She really didn't know what to think. Her friend through out high school was alive.

"Why don't you look the same as you did when you graduated?" Liz asked. Her voice was at a whisper. Slowly the color began to creep back into her bronze cheeks. This was truly amazing. That shy boy that had been in her class since first grade was not dead. She had never really been close to Willy, but she had none the less considered him a friend, and now here he was, alive. Suddenly burning anger flooded through her. If he had lived, then why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he contacted his friends? Questions buzzed through her head, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I've grown up," replied Willy. He touched Liz on the shoulder gently to draw her away from the wall. Liz looked at him with tears falling from her eyes still. She couldn't decide whether to be angry or happy or sad. She slowly lowered herself into a chair and sat there with her head in her hands, not quite sure what she should say or do next. Willy let her sit there; he figured she probably needed time to think. It is kind of odd when some one you presume is dead all of a sudden appears in front of you.

"You have grown up, but you are still the same reclusive boy I met 18 years ago. You're appearance is different but you're personality is the same. You are still the shy, considerate, reclusive, and nice boy I've known forever," Liz said as she looked into his violet eyes. Willy could only stare at her, his mouth hanging open. She had just said what most people were afraid to say to him. After so many years of being called crazy and reclusive behind his back, some one special of all people had just said it to his face and she still liked him. Willy couldn't speak, he could only silently be thankful.

A/N: That's it for chappy 4! Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm really tired. I personally don't like this chapter the best, but whatever, I kinda wrote it fast and I wasn't really thinking about this. I was more thinking about my Spanish test this Friday….ahhhhh! I need to study! Ok I'm gonna go to bed, but I hope you all liked the chappy, until tomorrow, (insert name) oh…never mind. coughs and runs away


	5. Naming Chapters is overrated

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Liz still sat there staring at Willy, her eyes glistening with tears. What she had said had put him in a silent state. All she could hear was her own heart beating wildly. Finally Willy looked up at her ever so slowly and opened hi mouth.

"Thank you," he said as she took off one of his purple latex gloves. Liz looked at him strangely. Thank you was not what she had expected. She had expected more yelling and "Why the hell did you just call me reclusive" kind of stuff. Her jaw slightly dropped, but she quickly closed her mouth.

"Why are you thanking me?" Liz asked as he stuffed his gloves into his pocket. He reached out and grasped her hand. His hand was quite warm on hers and it made her feel more secure.

"Because you are the one who taught me how to be myself," said Willy as he drew himself closer to Liz. She didn't quite remember teaching him this, but maybe he had learned it from her. Through all her life Liz had been the one who was different. She didn't like to follow the crowd or do what the rest of the world was doing.

"How in the world did I do that?" Liz asked as she voiced her thoughts. Willy gave her a confused look, as if he had expected her to know already what she had done. Liz had assumed that by the look she had been giving him a second ago, he would have figured out that she had no idea about what he was talking about.

"You never did anything that was what the rest of the group was doing, you were always doing things because you wanted to, not because the rest of the world wanted to," Willy said as he began to fall deeper into the color of her eyes.

Liz had never remembered his eyes being such a beautiful and unusual violet color, but then again she had never really looked at his eyes when they were in high school. Never the less, she loved his eyes. They seemed to be pulling her closer to him, like some kind of charm. She slowly began to move into him. Willy suddenly became stiff and let go of her hand. He got up and headed for the door.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked as he turned the knob. Liz looked at him and sighed, maybe she had been wrong. He was probably just happy to see a friend again. What was going on in her head was probably just her lack of a romantic life taking its play in her friendship. Liz silently got up, but kept her distance from Willy as she slipped out of the room.

As they continued the tour all Liz could think about was that moment when she had looked deeply into his eyes. She barely heard was he was talking about as they entered the last room. Something about TVs and transporting chocolate, she didn't really care, partly because it had nothing to do with her interests.

Willy had noticed a long time ago that the excitement and happiness had gone out of Liz's eyes a long time ago. He couldn't quite figure out why though. He had had this feeling that he was talking to no one. She looked like she was listening, but still he couldn't really tell. She actually looked a little upset to him, but maybe she was deep in thought about what he had said or something. Willy just continued to talk about his inventions.

Later that evening Liz was invited to dinner at the Bucket's house. In Liz's opinion their house was really crappy, but being the polite person she was, she said nothing and enjoyed their joyful company. She was still being quite because she was still contemplating what Willy had said to her earlier.

Mrs. Bucket turned her gaze upon Liz. The girl had been really quiet all evening. She had barely talked, except for a few polite words and gestures. She really wasn't sure why Liz had been so quiet until she had seen the way Willy had been looking at her when Liz's back was turned. He was obviously in love with her, and she wasn't sure if her emotions were telling her that, or if they were just telling her some fantasy so she could imagine that she was happy with her romantic life.

"So, Liz, tell me what is it you are majoring in?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"I'm majoring in music, mostly performing, but I'm also taking a few teaching classes," replied Liz, smiling. Willy turned to look at her when she had said this. He had always been fascinated with music; that was probably why he loved it so much. Willy was just about to comment on this when Charlie piped up.

"What instrument do you play?" asked Charlie.

"My first instrument is the clarinet, but I play a bunch of other wind instruments too, like the sax, the flute, and the oboe," Liz said as she sipped her water daintily.

"Oh the clarinet, I play the clarinet too, but I don't practice often," said Charlie. He gave Liz a wide smile, before turning to Willy to see how his love struck friend was doing. Willy on the other hand was not doing well, he couldn't figure out why Liz had been avoiding any conversation with him all night. He couldn't quite figure out her problem.

"Well, practice makes perfect, that's how I got where I am today," Liz said as she set aside her almost full plate. She really wasn't hungry; she was way too deep in thought to be hungry. She had avoided Willy for a reason as well. For one thing he would ruin her thoughts, and for another thing, he was not exactly the person she wanted to talk to with all those emotions buzzing around in her head. Charlie snapped her back into reality.

"So, Liz, do you remember Willy?" Charlie asked as Willy gave him a quick unseen glare.

"Yes, I do, he was a friend of mine since 1st grade," replied Liz as she gave Willy a quick glance before turning back to look at Charlie. He seemed like a nice enough kid, but there was something about him. Like he was hiding something, something big, but she just couldn't figure out what it was that he was hiding. Liz gave him a sly look and then returned back to her thinking.

The evening ended not long after than, and Liz was quite glad for it. Her day had been quite long and tiring. Her only question was where in the world she would sleep. She had seen many rooms in the factory that day, but not one of them looked like sleeping quarters. Willy led her over to the glass elevator after saying goodnight to the Bucket's.

Liz stepped in a scanned the buttons for signs of sleeping quarters. At last her gaze rested on a button that said rooms. She was a bit relieved that she wouldn't be sleeping in some weird room that changed every five minutes or in a room like the inventing room. Willy pushed the button labeled rooms, and soon they were zooming off in the apparent direction of the rooms.

A/N: Ok, I'm gonna stop writing cuz I really want to watch West Side Story! Yeah I'm weird but that's just too bad. Anyway I hope all you people liked the chapter!


	6. Seriously, I can't think of names

A/N: This is chappy 6…I know it's been forever since I've updated…but I've had a lot of homework so you know anyway this is my story…yay!

Liz found herself half asleep in the glass elevator. It had been an extremely long day for her. Not only had she tricked herself, but she had found that she really was home sick. It had been so long since she had been to the little town of Vacaville, California. It had been so long since she had seen Rachael, Maria, Alicia, and Melissa. She had often thought of calling them up, but she had never gotten around to it. Suddenly the elevator came to a shocking stop. It flung Liz forward into the door, where it opened up and she tumbled onto the floor.

"Are you ok?" asked Willy as he offered her a hand up. Liz pushed it away and lifted herself up. Willy gave her a hurt look and led her down the hallway. Liz looked intently at the rooms as she passed. Each one had a unique style. They were all magnificent and lavishly decorated. Finally Willy stopped in front of a dark oak set of doors and pulled out a key. He slowly opened the lock and pushed the door open. Liz looked around the room to find that the room was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. The walls were decorated with musical notes and pictures of various instruments. The bed was huge with dark wood posts and a dainty silk canopy hanging over it. There was a large fireplace with a white couch with notes all over in front of a huge roaring fire in an elegant fireplace. The bathroom was just as splendid. The shower was a deep blue color with little gold stars that glittered in the light. Various toiletries were placed neatly in various places around the bathroom.

Liz could hardly believe her eyes. Everything was perfect, it was a room fit for royalty. In the corner of the room she noticed a door. She slowly walked over to it and turned the knob. It opened up into a grand theater with rows and rows of seats as far as the eye can see. The stage was lavishly decorated with golden angles and lamps surrounding it. In the center of the stage was a single stand and chair, along with her clarinet case. Liz fell over. This was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. The part that scared her the most was that it was all hers. She could barely breathe after seeing all of this.

Willy her a large thump and hurried into the theater. Liz was sitting on the ground, her back to the wall staring at the stage. He lowered himself down next to her. His heart was pounding fiercely with each breath that he took. He wasn't quite sure what would happen next, but he was anxious for it to happen. Liz slowly turned her gaze to him and gave him a piercing stare. Her intensely blue eyes caused Willy to feel weak and helpless. Her gaze was paralyzing him, like a lethal injection of poison. All he could do was look into her eyes.

"You did all this for me?" Liz asked after a while. Willy just gaped at her. He wasn't sure what to say for some reason. It was such a simple answer after all. Never the less, he was still terrified to speak and ruin the moment. "Yes," he replied shakily.

"Thank you… That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I hardly know what to say," Liz said, not letting her eyes stray from his. "You don't have to say anything," replied Willy. He slowly moved himself closer to her, and cocked his head and closed his eyes. Liz looked at him. She didn't know what to do. Here he was offering himself to her, but for some reason, she just didn't want to take him. On the other hand she didn't want to make him feel like an idiot. "I- I- I don't know," she muttered to herself. Suddenly she let her wildest impulses drive her and she jumped up and walked out of the room. She knew what she had done was wrong and mean and hurtful, but she just couldn't do what he wanted her to do.

Willy's face turned a deep shade of crimson as he jumped to his feet and walked out of the theater. He turned and looked at Liz, her face was pallid and her eyes were red. He felt like a fool. He was guessing by the look on her face that Liz wasn't too happy with her decision either. She opened her mouth to speak, but Willy cut her off. "It's late, maybe I should just go," he said.

"I think that would be best," replied Liz. Willy waited a few seconds, before he walked to the door. Liz just stood there watching him leave. As soon as Willy had left the room he hurried into his room which was just next door. He slammed the door behind him and plopped down on his bed, he was steaming with anger and frustration at himself. He couldn't believe he had done what he just did. He knew that he was out of Liz's league and that he always would be. He stripped off his coat, hat, gloves and shirt and threw them in his hamper and threw on a pair of plaid pajama pants and climbed under the covers.

Liz slowly changed into her purple pajama pants and her black cammy and sat down on the couch. She flicked on the TV and turned the channel to F.R.I.E.N.D.S. She was hardly watching, she was mostly thinking about what she had just done. Perhaps it was for the better though. She grew tired of the TV and flopped down on her bed and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. A voice rang out over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachael?"

"Yeah."

"It's Liz, I've got a problem."

"What?"

"Remember Willy from high school?"

"Yeah; the hot one right?"

"Yeah, well he just tried to kiss me and I got up and walked away."

"That was nice."

"Yeah I know, but what do I do now?"

"Well you could apologize."

"Yeah, but I don't think he wants to talk right now."

"He's that mad?"

"Yeah."

"Were you on a date with him?"

"Not technically."

"Then it's not your fault, technically speaking."

"Well I still feel awful."

"Why are you with him?"

"It's a really long story."

"Right…then maybe you should tell me that one later. We haven't talked in weeks. I've missed you."

"I know, I've missed you too. For some reason I haven't called, text, or IMed anyone in a few weeks."

"Yeah, that's what Maria, Alicia, Melissa and everyone else has said."

"Anyway, what do I do?"

"I don't know…maybe you should sleep on it."

"That's a good idea. I'll call you tomorrow. Let me know when you're coming to Victoria again, we can meet up."

"Will do, talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"It's day here."

"Shut up."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Liz tucked her phone into her drawer and pulled the sheets down. She slipped under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

"_I've always liked you."_

"_Liz, you know this could never work, I'm graduating tomorrow."_

"_I know, but still I just had to tell you."_

"_How long?"_

"_What?"_

"_How long have you like me?"_

"_For years, but I figured we should just stay friends."_

"_You should have said something earlier; we could have been more than friends."_

"_I guess I was just waiting for you."_

"_I'm sorry Liz."_

"_It's ok; I knew this day would come."_

"_Kiss me."_

"_What?"_

"_Kiss me. This could be our last time together. I'm going to miss you."_

"_I have waited so long for this to happen, but now I just don't know."_

"_C'mon, it's our last day."_

"_Ok…."_

_They kiss_

"_I never thought that would actually happen."_

"_Neither did I."_

"_Now it will just hurt more."_

"_What?"_

"_You graduating tomorrow."_

"_I know."_

" _It's our last night."_

"_We'll see each other again."_

"_Not likely."_

"_Let's go somewhere."_

"_Where?"_

"_Dinner."_

"_Ok."_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" _

"_Are you ok? Speak to me?" No you can't be dead! Noooo!" sobbing is heard_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Liz as she bolted up. Sweat rolled down her face and onto her sheets. She hadn't had that dream in such a long time. Tears began to roll down her face as the whole flashback of the car accident came into play. She lay back down and sobbed into her pillow. He had been in a coma for months, and she hadn't seen him since, but she did know that he had not had any fatal damage done to him, so he was back living his old life. Still it pained her to think of that night and what had happened to him.

Willy came sprinting into the room. He thrust open the door and rushed to Liz's bed. He carefully placed her hand on her heaving back. She didn't look up to see who it was, nor did she stop sobbing. He curled his arms around her waste and lifted her into a sitting position on her bed. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she continued to cry. Liz threw herself into Willy's arms as the memories played back over and over in her head. Willy wrapped his arms around her and put his head on top of her head. He took one hand and stroked her hair.

Liz continued to sob into Willy's bare chest. She grasped his muscular shoulders and clenched his skin tightly in her hands. Willy winced at this, but said nothing. He just held her. Finally her crying subsided and she let go of Willy and fell back onto her bed. She wiped her eyes and pulled the covers back over her shivering body. Willy stayed planted on the side of her bed, just gazing upon her. After a while Liz looked back up at Willy.

"Thank you," she said. "You can leave now if you want; it was just a bad dream. I think I'll be ok."

Willy just looked at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Liz gave him a concerned look and got out of bed and grabbed his arm, leading him toward her door. She opened it up and escorted him outside. "Goodnight," she said as she shut the door. She walked back over to her bed and climbed back into the covers. Liz slept for most of the night with a few more dreams, but none half as bad. In the morning she took a nice long shower and straightened her hair.

Willy knocked on her door in the morning, but no one answered. He let himself in, just to find that the main room was deserted. He checked the theater, but Liz was not there. He opened the bathroom door to find Liz brushing her newly straight hair. As soon as she heard the door open she pulled the towel she was wearing higher up. She glared at Willy as he stepped into the bathroom. Apparently he had never heard of privacy, especially when people are wearing nothing but a towel. Willy ignored her glare and walked up to her. "Good morning."

"Go away," Liz said as she put down her brush. She stalked out of the bathroom and into her closet. Willy followed her. "Would you leave me alone? I need to get dressed!" Liz exclaimed as she shoved him out of her closet and locked the door. She quickly got changed and threw her towel in her hamper. She walked out of the closet and brushed past Willy. She opened the door to the theater, but the locked the door after her, so no one could interrupt her practicing. Liz sat down and practiced for a few hours and packed up her stuff so she could leave for school. On her way out of the theater she grabbed her backpack and her car keys. Willy found her walking down a corridor toward the entrance. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he studied her stuff. "I'm going to class," Liz replied as she brushed his hand away and continued to walk toward the doors. Willy jogged up to her and stood in front of her. "Why?" he asked. Liz rolled her eyes and pushed past him. She pushed the great doors open and walked through the slit in the gate back toward her apartment. Willy had been following her the whole time, and was very intent on keeping her from going to school. Liz walked up to her blue jeep and climbed in. She stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. Willy latched himself onto her door and peered inside the jeep. "But you can't go!" exclaimed Willy.

"Look, I'm paying lots of money for me to go to college so I'm not gonna skip classes just so I can do nothing all day, so good bye," Said Liz. Willy ran around the car and jumped into the passenger seat. Liz gave him a disgusted look and grabbed a lock of his hair. "You can't come looking like that," Liz said as she pulled out a pair of scissors from her glove compartment. She cut Willy's hair short and threw the remains of his longish hair into the trashcan conveniently located outside the window. She reached into her backseat and pulled out a pair of jeans, a Volcom shirt, and pair of Vans. "Here, put these on," Liz said as she threw them into Willy's lap.

He gave the clothes a disgusted look and then jumped into the back seat and changed. He came back wearing the new clothes, but still wearing his top had which he had replaced on his head after Liz had forcefully cut off his hair, and still wearing his gloves. Liz took his hat and threw it all the way back to her trunk and took his gloves and put them in the cup holder. Willy gave her a sorrowful look, but she just glared and hit the gas.

After a few hours of traffic they arrived at Oxford. Liz parked in the student parking garage and grabbed her stuff. Willy got out of the car and observed his reflection. "Whose clothes are these?" he asked her. "My old boyfriend Sean's," she replied as she locked the door. The walked out onto the campus and Liz headed over the music building. Willy trailed after her. "What do I do?" he asked her. Liz turned around and looked at him like he was crazy. "Well you should probably go to the admissions office or something; that is only if you want to attend school here. You could always go to the visitors' office," she said as she continued to head to the music building. Willy decided that he would head over to the admissions office to see what it would take to go to Oxford. After an hour of searching he finally found it. He opened up the door and found a cheerful woman sitting at the counter in front of her. He walked up to the counter slowly. "How do I apply to go to school here?" Willy asked as the women reached for some papers and handed them to him. "Just fill out these forms and we'll let you know so you can join next year," she said. Willy sat down and filled out the papers. It took him a few hours until he was finally finished. He handed the papers to the lady and walked out the building.

Willy felt that the day was never going to end. He was hoping that the school would have a vacation soon so he wouldn't have to come here everyday. It was almost Christmas; maybe they would have some really long break. Finally a large rush of students began to head for the parking center. Hoping that Liz was in this crowd, Willy jumped up from the bench he was sitting on. He found her talking with a tall tan guy with deep chocolate hair. A sudden burst of jealousy welled up in Willy. He watched the guy slip her a piece of paper and her stuff it into her case. She gave him a hug good bye and walked over toward the parking center.

"Who was that?" Willy asked as she approached him. "This guy who's in the orchestra with me," said Liz as she walked toward the parking garage. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor where Liz was parked and got into the car. "Do you love him?" asked Willy suddenly after they had left the campus and had made it onto the freeway. Liz gave him a baffled look. "Of course not, I barely know him. I met him today because I sat next to him in class," she said as she took the exit that would take her to Victoria. After another hour of silence in the car, they arrived inside of Liz's apartment. She got out of the car and walked up the steps to the building. Willy stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Liz turned around and looked at him. "Are you coming?" she asked. Willy smiled and bounded up the steps after her. They came to her room and she opened up the door revealing a nicely decorated apartment. Willy liked it. It gave him a feel of home. Liz threw her stuff on the couch and walked into the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge and pulled out some pudding. She grabbed a spoon and started stuffing the pudding into her mouth. "I applied to go to school there," said Willy as he seated himself at her kitchen table.

"That's great!" said Liz between mouthfuls of pudding. "What do you want to major in?" she asked. Willy hadn't much thought about this. He had always been interested in architectures, perhaps that's what he could major in. "Maybe architectures," he replied. Liz smiled. She knew that he would make a great architect. "That's a good choice," she said as she finished up her pudding.

"So, what do we do from here?" asked Willy. "I think you should get a new wardrobe and change your name to Will," said Liz who was clearly thinking out loud. Willy looked at her skeptically. That would be a new step for him. "Ok…" he said hesitantly. "Great! Let me grab my purse and we can go shopping!" exclaimed Liz. She went into her room and grabbed her purse. She came walking out holding her keys and purse and grabbed Willy's arm. "Let's go Wi--," she started. "Call me Will," he said smiling. Liz grinned and dragged him out the door. They got in Liz's jeep and drove to the nearest mall. Liz dragged him all over the mall shopping for decent clothes for him. By the time they were done it was almost 9 P.M. and they had spent hundreds of dollars on clothes for Will. Liz put his clothes in her trunk and got back on the freeway to go home. They arrived back home at 12 A.M. and they were both exhausted.

Liz and Will walked up to Liz's apartment and opened the door. When they got inside they both flopped onto the couch. "You wanna just stay here tonight?" asked Liz as she kicked off her shoes and flicked on the TV. "Sure…but it looks like you only have one room," said Will, a little embarrassed at his observation. "Well you can sleep out here or on the floor in my room," said Liz. Will nodded his head and walked into her bedroom. It was filled with pictures of her friends and family. He thought about how lonely she must have gotten when she lived alone in her apartment. Liz walked into the room behind him and saw him observing her pictures.

"I miss them," she said. Will jumped at the sound of her voice. He nodded and walked up to a picture of Liz and her friends standing at pier 39 in San Francisco dressed in their black and whites for orchestra. Liz pulled down an air mattress from inside her closet, along with a sleeping bag. "Hey, you know we just finished finals in school, so we're on Christmas break. So, you know I'll be around all the time till the new semester," Liz said as she finished setting up the makeshift bed she had made for Will. Will walked over to Liz and grasped her hands in his. He brought his lips to hers and pulled her into a long kiss. Liz just couldn't resist this time, she was tired and vulnerable and part of her really wanted this to happen. When they broke away from each other she just stood there, smiling. Will apparently wasn't satisfied, because he pulled her into an even more intense kiss. He grasped her shirt and picked her up and set her down on her bed, still kissing her. Liz closed her eyes and just let this all happen. It felt so good that she just couldn't help but be happy for herself.

Will slowly pushed her back onto her bed and removed her sweatshirt from around her shoulders, getting more and more intense with his kiss. By now it had turned into many long passionate intense kisses that lasted for minutes at a time. Suddenly the phone rang, rousing them from their fantasy. Liz answered it as Will kissed her neck.

"Hello?"

"Liz? It's Maria."

"Hey!"

"Is this a good time?"

"Not really, but it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm getting married!"

"No way! Oh my gosh! This is huge!"

"I know, I'm just letting you know that I'm sending you an invite for you and a guest to attend my wedding."

"Are you getting married to Kevin?"

"Yes! He proposed like a few hours ago."

"And you're already planning the wedding?"

"Well we have actually been planning for a long time, so he finally proposed tonight."

"Ah, well yeah of course I'll come. Where is it gonna be?"

"I thought I would have it in San Francisco."

"Ooh that will give me a chance to come home!"

"Yeah that's why we planned it in Nor Cal."

"Nice. Well I need to get going. It's really late here."

"Okay, well I will talk to you later!"

"Yeah and congratulations! I love you girl!"

"Love you too! Adios!"

"Hasta luego!"

Liz hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. Will stopped for a moment to see what she was smiling about. "What's up?" he asked. "Maria is getting married and she just invited me to her wedding that's going to be in San Francisco which means I get to go home. I'm aloud to take one guest, which means you're coming with me," she said. Will pressed his lips against hers for a second and slowly slipped his hand up her side. Liz pulled away. "We need to go to bed," she said as she pushed him up. She sat up and stroked his face. Liz put her lips to his forehead and kissed him once more before he climbed onto the air mattress that she had provided for him. They woke up in the morning tired and a bit grouchy. Liz heaved herself out of bed to find Will laying face down on his bed. Liz poked him in the ribs, and he woke up with a terrible cry. He glared up at her and pulled her down onto the bed. She lay there facing him and just glaring into his eyes, until he pulled her into a kiss. Liz giggled and wrapped her arms around him. When she realized how hungry she was, she pulled away and headed for the kitchen.

"Well that was fun," said Liz as she pulled some orange juice out of the fridge. Will put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a backwards hug. Liz reached her hand up and pulled his head down onto her shoulder. Liz attempted to grab a glass from her cupboard with Will attached to her waist, but ended up falling over with him on top of her smothering her with his weight that was centered on her head. "Geroff!" yelled Liz in a muffled voice. "What was that?" asked Will as he got off of her. "I said get off," replied Liz getting up from the floor and grabbing that glass from the cupboard. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and pulled a power bar out of her pantry.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Will as he sat down at the table. Liz joined him with her poor excuse of a breakfast. She hadn't really thought of what they could do now that she was on break. "We could go on a trip or something," said Liz. Will gave her a surprised look. He never thought that she would suggest going on a trip with him this early on in the game. Never the less he nodded his head vigorously. "Great, where do you want to go?" he asked. Liz shrugged, she wasn't quite sure that there was anywhere to go. When she had first moved to Europe she had made it a point to visit a lot of the countries. "We could head over to the U.S.," she said. Will thought about this. They hadn't been to the U.S. in forever and least of all California. "Let's go and visit Maria and Kevin," said Liz after a few minutes.

Will liked the idea of going to visit some of Liz's old friends that he technically knew. Liz headed over to the phone and dialed Maria's number. Maria's voice came out over the phone:

"Hello?"

"Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Liz."

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Well my boyfriend and I want to come visit you and Kevin,"

"Who Sean?"

"No, I broke up with him a long time ago. Didn't I tell you?"

"No…but anyway sure that would be great."

"Great."

"When are you planning on coming?"

"Well we want to leave today."

"That sounds wonderful, but who is this mysterious boyfriend?"

"Do you remember Will from high school?"

"The really hot one that was really quiet?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah I remember him, he was HOT."

"Well that's my new boyfriend."

"OMG! Of course you guys can come. I'll let Kevin know we'll prepare our spare bedroom for you guys. I think I can find an air mattress somewhere."

"That would be great. Oh I can't wait to see you!"

"I know! Well then I'll see you soon! "

"Ok! Thanks Maria."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Liz turned around to Will who was sipping a cup of coffee. She walked up to him and sat down in his lap. "We're going to Pennsylvania," said Liz as she gave Will a quick peck on the cheek. Will smiled and ruffled her hair. "Ok kiddo; let's head back to our birth country. Are we technically still citizens?" he asked. "Yeah, we never renounced our citizenship, unless you did," replied Liz. She gave him a quick hug before she got up and headed into her room to start getting them packed. "Can you call the airport?" Liz asked Will from the other room. "Yeah, if you pack my bags for me," joked Will as he walked over to her phone and looked up the airport's number. "Ok, I'll pack those new clothes we got for you," called Liz from the other room. Will called the airport quickly and asked for their next flight out to Philadelphia. "How long are we planning on staying?" asked Will. "I dunno, like a week," Liz said as she came out with a number of bags. Will finished making the plane arrangements, and whisked Liz off her feet. "This could be a very romantic trip, you know, Philadelphia, the city of brotherly love," joked Will as he set Liz down next to their bags. "What time do we need to be at the airport?" asked Liz. "10 P.M.," replied Will. Liz looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"We have a long time. What do you wanna do till then?" asked Liz. Will thought for a moment and remembered that he needed to put Charlie in charge of the factory for a while. "I need to head over to the factory to put Charlie in charge," said Will as he grabbed Liz's arm and lead her out the door. They walked over to the factory holding hands. They carefully slipped through the gates and pushed open the great doors. Charlie came bounding up to them at the sound of the doors opening.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked. Liz and Will looked at each other and laughed. Charlie couldn't quite figure out why they were laughing. He didn't really get what was so funny about that. "Nowhere in particular," said Liz as she messed up Charlie's hair. Charlie turned his attention to Will's new appearance. He looked like a normal college kid. "Since when did you get fashion sense Willy?" asked Charlie.

"It's Will now, and since I started dating Liz," replied Will as he put his arms around Liz. Charlie's mouth dropped open and he just stared at the two of them. "I knew this would happen," said Charlie. "Whatever, anyway, I want you to watch the factory for a while," said Will nonchalantly. Charlie eyed him. There was something wrong with the way the two of them were looking at each other, and Charlie had a feeling about what it was, Love. "Yeah, Sure, Whatever," said Charlie as he shoved them out of the doors. "You two have fun with whatever you're doing…I'll just watch the factory," said Charlie with an evil grin on his face. He began to laugh maniacally until he noticed that they were watching him, and then he stopped. "Bye then," he said as he slammed the door in their faces.

"Kids these days," said Willy as he put his arm around Liz's shoulder. Liz smiled and pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Will. Will accepted it and found that they were a really hot pair of sun glasses. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She snatched the sun glasses out of his hands and slipped them onto his face. "You need a tan," Liz said randomly. Will looked at his pallid skin. It was quite true that he needed a tan. "I know of a good tanning salon," said Liz. Will gave her a death glare. "I am not going to a tanning salon. Men don't do that," he said proudly. "Neither do I, but some of my friends go there and their boyfriends go there too," said Liz. She was so lying, but that was probably the only way she could get Will into a tanning booth. "Fine," Will said with a sigh.

Liz dragged him down the street a ways to a little hole in the wall beauty salon. She pushed open the door and shoved Will in. A sour looking woman sat at the desk filing her nails. "Excuse me, but my boyfriend is here to get a tan," said Liz. The woman looked up at her and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Will and her eyes widened. She got up from her seat and escorted Will to the back of the shop. Liz seated herself down in the lobby.

The woman led Will to a number of stalls. "Take your shirt off," the woman said. Will hesitated but figured that this is what they had people do a tanning salon. This in fact wasn't what they had people do, and if you haven't figured this out by now this lady was totally hitting on Will. Will took off his shirt to reveal a totally ripped body with an 8 pack and everything. The woman ran her hand down Will's smooth hairless chest. She pushed him against the wall, her eyes flaming. "Um….is this supposed to happen?" asked Will. "No," said the woman as she rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his chest. Will struggled to get away from her, but decided it better to call for Liz.

"LIZ!" cried Will as the lady came at him again. Liz heard his cry and came hurrying to the back, assuming that he was being a baby, what she saw really scared the crap out of her. She walked up to the woman and pushed her away from Will. Liz picked up his shirt and handed it to him and took a step toward the woman. "Ok…I didn't say attempt to have sex with my boyfriend, I said give him a tan," said Liz who was glaring at the woman. The woman rolled her eyes and proceeded to give Will a real tan. Liz never left to make sure the woman didn't try anything. When they were done Will had a golden brown tan that made him absolutely irresistible. Liz didn't know if it was the shorter hotter hair cut, the tan, or the new wardrobe that made him hotter, or everything at once.

They headed back to Liz's apartment and stayed there for the rest of the day. Most of the time the watched TV or played board games, when it was about 9P.M. the grabbed their stuff and headed down to the car so they could go to the airport. It took them about half an hour to get to the airport. They hurried inside and checked in their luggage and got their tickets. While Will got their luggage checked Liz walked over to the gift shop and browsed the magazines. Will came up behind her and kissed her on the neck. "Hey, are we ready to go over to the lobby at dock 23?" asked Will. Liz nodded and put down the magazine she was looking at.

They waited for an hour for their flight, until it finally was time to load the plane. By the time they had gotten on the plane it was 11 P.M. and they were dead tired. Liz put her head on Will's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up the flight attendant was announcing that they were about to land at the Philadelphia airport. Will ruffled Liz's hair and gave her his water bottle so she could dampen her dry mouth. Liz shivered in her seat. She didn't realize how cold it would be in Philadelphia. Will noticed her shiver and took off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. She slipped it over her head and he wrapped his arms around her for the extra warmth.

They soon got off the plane and called Maria and Kevin. It was still day time in Philadelphia, so they assumed that they would be home. Maria answered the phone and Liz told them that they were at the airport. Liz and Will caught a cab to Maria and Kevin's neighborhood, where the eager couple was waiting outside. Liz got out of the cab and ran up to Maria and gave her a huge hug along with Kevin. This left Will to get their bags out of the cab.

"How are you?" asked Maria as she grabbed on of their bags. Will looked at Liz, waiting for her to speak. "I'm well, a little tired, but well," Liz said. As soon as they put their bags up stairs they went back down to visit with Maria and Kevin. "Kevin, it has been a long time since I have seen you," Liz said as he gave her a hug. "I know, it must have been my senior year of high school," he said. "So, Will, it's been so long since I've seen you," said Maria. "Yeah, same here," replied Will warmly. Maria asked Will a bunch of questions and the rest of the day was mostly spent with catching up on stuff and a bunch of stuff about the wedding.

7 days later

Liz gave Maria a hug goodbye before she got into the cab waiting at her friend's house. Will shook Kevin's hand and gave Maria a quick hug, before getting into the cab himself. Liz rolled down the window and waved to her friend. She knew that it would be a long time until she saw Maria again. A small trickle streamed down from her eyes. Will wiped the tears away from Liz's eyes and held her as the taxi sped away, making the image of Kevin and Maria smaller and smaller.

It was pouring rain by the time they arrived at the airport, and Liz was in a dreadful mood. Will had decided it best to leave her alone, at the risk of getting yelled at. He checked in their bags as Liz stood there with a scowl across her face. Her hair was plastered to her face and was becoming curly and frizzy. The scowl lines on her face deepened. Will put a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away. He scowled back and led her over to the waiting area.

Liz couldn't help but feel miserable. She hadn't been feeling well all day, and on top of that she already missed Maria. Will had gone away to look in the various shops, so Liz just sat there, her face screwed up into the most miserable angry look anyone has ever seen. She saw Will carefully walk up to her, afraid to set her off. "Hey honey…I got you something to eat," he said as he held out a sandwich. Liz gave him an angry look and ignored the sandwich. "I'm not hungry," she said as she fell lower into her chair. Will gave her a concerned look and placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm," he said as he removed his hand from her head.

Liz opened her mouth to speak, but then thought it better to glare than to say anything. Will decided that he was getting nowhere with her, so he sat down and ate the sandwich himself. Suddenly Liz felt her stomach jump into her mouth and she ran quickly to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Liz came out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. She not only looked awful, but she looked pale and sickly. Liz sighed and put her hair in a pony tail. She rinsed her mouth out and headed out of the bathroom back to the waiting area. Will raised his eyebrow at her as she approached, but she said nothing, only sat down where she had been previously sitting.

A/N: (again) Yay! I'm done writing for now…I basically dumped all my pent up writing ideas that have to do with this story into this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Please Review


	7. LAST CHAPTER!

The trip home from Pennsylvania was taciturn and filled with tension. Liz's mind was flooded with scenes from her past. Visions of high school shot through her mind. She was deep in thought when she felt the turbulence from the plane. She looked out the window to see the lights of London shining from below her.

Will walked over to the luggage dock and picked up their luggage. The plane ride had been quiet but the ride home would be worse. He saw Liz heading his way from the valet.

"Our car should be here any moment," she said lifelessly.

Will raised his eyebrow; Liz had never acted like this before. He knew something was terribly wrong. He began to put his arm around her, but she pushed it away quickly. He gave her a worried glance and turned away. They slowly walked over to the entrance of the airport where their car was waiting for them.

"I'm driving," Liz said as she took the keys out of Will's hands. He jumped into the car after her and they began their drive home.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Liz answered.

"Yeah right, really what's wrong with you? You're acting really weird," he said, giving her a sideways glance.

"I told you, there's nothing wrong. I was uh…just feeling sick at the airport, and now I'm just um…tired…yeah…tired," Liz replied. Something about her voice implied other things but Will was in no position to try to figure that out.

"Well everything doesn't seem fine," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Trust me, it is."

Liz parked the car in front of her apartment and began to unload the bags. Will walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. He slowly began to walk back down the stairs when he saw a figure standing on the corner holding a piece of paper. He walked up to the person.

"Hello, May I help you?" he asked. The figure turned around to reveal a man in his late 20's.

"Yes, I'm looking for an Elizabeth, Elizabeth Gold," the man replied. The piece of paper he was holding revealed to be directions to Liz's apartment.

"You've come to the right place, she's over there," Will pointed to Liz who was still unloading her things from her car.

"Thanks, if you'll excuse me," said the man as he walked toward Liz.

Liz looked up from her unpacking to see a man walking toward her in the moonlight. As the man came closer his profile became clearer and she immediately recognized him. Her jaw slowly dropped.

"Liz, how are you?" the man asked.

"You…what are you doing here?" Liz asked as she shook in her place.

"I had to see you, but I didn't know where you were, so I asked your parents. They told me where I could find you," the man said. He was now standing face to face with her.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought you would forget about me," said Liz. She slowly raised her hand to touch his face, as if to see if he was real. The man just looked at her in return.

"Of course I remember you! How could I forget you?" he asked.

"Well it's been almost 5 years you know," Liz said. She gazed into his beautiful eyes that almost sparkled in the moonlight. The man came closer to her and put his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Liz quickly pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"I thought we could pick up where we left off…you know…before the accident."

'The accident' Liz mouthed to herself. That dream she had had weeks ago came flashing through her mind. Suddenly it hit her that she was rejecting a kiss from her high school crush and one of her best friends. The man came close to her again and grabbed her hands.

"You can't tell me you forgot that night," he said.

"No, I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday," Liz said, aghast.

"Then please, do me the honor," he said as he kneeled on one knee "…of accepting my hand in marriage."

Liz's eyes widened and her stomach flip flopped. She didn't know what to say so she just stared at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened the box which held a beautiful diamond ring. Liz slowly nodded her head, before thinking about the consequences. The man slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Will who was oblivious to all that was happening to his girlfriend, sauntered over to her car. As he turned the corner he was horrified at what he saw. The man who he had just directed to her was kissing her. He clenched his hands into fists and thumped the man in the head. The man fell over from surprise and gaped at Will from the ground.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Liz as she helped the man up.

"Hmm let me try asking you the same question. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Will exclaimed.

"This is why I couldn't tell you what was wrong. I missed him. He was my high school crush, and I didn't realize I loved him until I saw Maria, and I saw how happy she was," Liz said.

"Who is this guy?" Will asked, getting ready to punch him again.

"This is Lance, the love of my life," she replied coolly.

"Lance was a real person?" asked Will in disbelief.

"Of course I was," replied Lance as he slipped his arm around Liz's waist.

"Is this what you want Liz?" Will asked, a tear silently slid down his cheek.

Liz gave will a sorrowful look. She didn't really know what she wanted to do. She was about to reply when a man stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Are you cheating on me again Lance!" the man cried as he threw his hands up in the air as if he wanted to play initial D or something.

"Mason!" exclaimed everyone at once.

"I knew it Lance! I thought you loved me, but no, you had to go and love Alicia and then Liz!" cried Mason as he made a sudden lunge toward Lance. He tackled Lance to the ground and began to beat wildly on his chest.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" exclaimed Liz as she pulled Mason off of Lance.

"I never loved you. How could I? You're so selfish!" exclaimed Lance

"LANCE ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" came a shrill voice from behind the building.

"Alicia!" squeaked Lance. Alicia stepped out of the shadows and slapped Mason and then Lance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Liz who was now so confused that she was about ready to give up on the whole matter.

"I came because I knew Lance would come here when he ran away," said Alicia. Lance looked up at her and shook his head.

"I didn't run away," he said as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Well you left home," she said. Alicia glanced at Liz and then at Mason. "Tell me the truth Lance, do you really love me?"

Lance gazed deeply into Alicia's eyes. "Yes."

"Then kiss me."

Lance pulled Alicia into a long kiss. Mason looked at them and clenched his fists. His eyes burnt with hatred for Alicia. All he could think about was that she was a boyfriend stealing wench.

"I HATE YOU ALICIA! YOU STOLE LANCE!" screamed Mason in disgust. He shook his fist angrily at the couple and ran away into the darkness waving his arms around frantically.

"What in the world?" asked Liz as she stared after Mason who was still waving his arms around frantically.

"Liz I'm very confused, I thought you said this guy was the love of your life," said Will, his brow furrowed.

"Well…that's a funny story, one I don't really want to get into right now…sooooo," Liz said as she sidestepped Will's question. Will gave her a frightful look. Liz turned her gaze from him to avoid the look but she could feel his eyes bore a hole in her head.

"FINE! You want to know the truth! He wasn't my high school sweetheart! He was Alicia and Lance's high school sweetheart!"

Liz fell to the ground sobbing. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, but it most certainly wasn't to be in the position she was currently in. Will came over to her and put his arms around her. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he had to let whatever it was go. Meanwhile Alicia and Lance made out.

Liz suddenly realized that she was still wearing Lance's ring. She ripped it off her finger and threw it in the rain gutter. It fell to the bottom of the gutter with a loud plop. Liz's tears had finally subsided and she realized that she needed to tell Will what was going on.

"Will, I have to tell you something. Lance and I did go out, and well we thought we were in love, but he deep down still really loved Alicia and kind of Mason. He thought he could get rid of those feelings by proposing to me, and I said yes without thinking. I really do love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Liz said as tears began to well up in her eyes again. She let her head hit Will's chest as sobs began to wrack her body again. Will clung to her and he too began to cry, but tears of joy. He rose to his feet and picked Liz up with him. He then gathered her up in is arms and carried her back to his factory. When they arrived at the factory, Will set Liz down on his bed, she looked up at him with glassy eyes. She slowly brought her face up to his and they locked themselves in a romantic and passionate kiss. The kiss then turned into many kisses and before they knew it they were resting in each others arms the next morning.

THE END!


End file.
